


Of the trouble that silence brings

by RedSkittleCure



Series: The harrowing saga of chewing gum [2]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Can be stand alone, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tried and failed to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSkittleCure/pseuds/RedSkittleCure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey just wants one day where Chuck and the moron bunch don't try and do something that involves either a) a massive cleanup job, or b) others. Today is still not that day.</p><p>(Peppermint Gum and a Deathwish from Casey's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the trouble that silence brings

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide what was worse, having this stare at me every time I opened my drive or actually uploading this, so I figured I'd post it. It can only be the same as the other or better honestly.
> 
> I think that there are less than five spelling errors in here, but the only beta I have is my own eye, so please point out any issues!

Casey’s not stupid, he knows something’s fishy from the moment he sees Jeff and Lester surround Chuck and Morgan in the electronics section. He watches closely out of the corner of his eye, inwardly grimacing as the conversation gets more heated; when he sees the familiar way Chuck fidgets when he’s about to do something stupid, Casey immediately goes on alert, scanning the store for any potential people Chuck can embarrass himself with. 

He doesn’t see anyone of real importance, the store is unusually quiet for the lunch rush with only Anna and the usual trainees wandering around; Sarah is nowhere to be seen, so Casey assumes that Chuck is about to go do something dumb in the employee lounge and Casey doesn’t really need to worry. Not that he’s worried worried, it’s just the usual protect-government-property worry that he feels. It’s not real feelings.

Casey is brought back to reality when he hears Jeff cry out happily, and he glances back over at the group of idiots just in time to see Chuck blush a brilliant red while Morgan stares mournfully at him. 

Oh Jesus, that means Walker’s in the store and the dumbshits are planning on doing something that will leave Casey in charge of cleanup. He hopes ends in either Jeff or Lester in the hospital, because that will be blood he will be happy to cleanup. Casey growls and shifts his stance so that he’s still shelving appliances but has a better view of the store. He scans it again, taking a mental note of the rules the trainees are breaking, and is a bit taken aback to notice that Walker is still not in the store.

Casey knows that Anna is off limits, and there are no other female employees currently on the floor, so he leads himself to the brilliant conclusion that some weird shit is about to happen, and he is not really ready to witness anything that idiotic this early in the morning. 

Granted, it is noon. 

He sends up a prayer to whoever is listening, asking for the morons to save their lunacy for tomorrow, and continues shelving toasters as if he’s not mentally preparing himself for a fight.  
The store is still quiet, but instead of calming him like it usually does, Casey realizes that he’s wound tight, with an anxious feeling at the very bottom of his stomach. 

He hears someone snap their gum and forces himself to not go for his gun, surprised at how on edge he is. Casey feels Chuck approach him and his hold slips a little bit on the toaster oven he grabs. He corrects his hold before it falls, and forces himself to relax. He's on edge for absolutely no reason, he reasons with himself, Chuck hasn’t even done anything dangerous or stupid, there’s no reason to be wound is tight.  
They stand in silence for a few minutes; Chuck is just watching him shelve toaster ovens, but Casey feels calmer knowing that Chuck is not in danger of doing something embarrassing and stupid. 

He hears someone snap their gum again, and he looks over at Chuck with an eyebrow raised, “Yes, Chuck?”

Chuck looks at him, eyes wide and frightened, looking like a deer caught in headlights. It’s almost as if Chuck thought he wouldn’t notice him, Casey muses. He patiently waits for Chuck to unfreeze and come up with an excuse for standing behind him for a good ten minutes.

When Chuck doesn’t appear to be able to come up with any sort of attempt to speak any language, Casey tries again, “Something the matter?”

Chuck still doesn’t open his mouth, but his gaze shifts to the left for a second and he audibly swallows. Casey sees Jeff and Lester standing about thirty feet away, behind Chuck, and he has a sinking feeling that whatever the hell they had planned has to do with him.

Chuck finally opens his mouth, and his expression now reads somewhere along the lines of ‘terrified-but-determined’, Casey changes his prayer to ‘help me not kill him’,

“Please don’t kill me,” Chuck squeaks out before stepping too close, places a hand on the back of Casey’s neck and kisses him.

Casey reacts without thinking, curling an arm around Chuck’s waist, pulls him closer, and closes his eyes. All thoughts leaves his brain when Chuck licks his bottom lip, and he opens his mouth and allows Chuck to push his tongue in, twisting it around Casey’s. 

Somehow a thought wiggles its way back into the center of Casey’s mind, reminding him that this is Chuck and they’re in public with every available pair of eyes trained on them. 

He shoves Chuck away, and steps back, belatedly realizing that everyone is waiting for him to do something that at least threatens violence. He racks his empty brain for something, anything to say, nearly coming up short, 

“What the fuck?” he finally manages to spit out, immediately wanting to punch himself in the face. He should be able to come up with something much better and more terrifying than that!

Chuck gives him a blindingly big grin, and Casey feels something else stir in his gut that makes him want to reach out to Chuck again. He pushes the feeling to a dark corner of his mind and angrily chews his gum while he watches Chuck jog back to Morgan, who’s waiting over in Electronics. 

He snaps his gum once more before turning back to the two toasters that are waiting to be shelved. 

He wishes he was chewing one of the Stride layers.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ If you made it this far, congratulations, you made it out of the Shitty Writing Skills forest! Have a cookie and a warm thank you, from me. :-) :D


End file.
